Yoh siempre será Yoh
by Youjibell
Summary: o, Como interrumpir a Horo y a Ren en una noche de pasión. Comedia acerca de Yoh y sus amigos con un toque Yaoi Horox Ren


**Yoh siempre será Yoh**

**O**

**Como interrumpir a Horo y a Ren en una noche de pasión**

* * *

><p>By Holly &amp; Tamy<p>

Tres de la mañana, ¡tres de la mañana! Ese no era el espíritu Yoh Asakura que recordaba.

Tomó su naranja y la rodó. Ya todos estaban dormidos. Hasta Horo-Horo había acabado su tarea y él… él seguía ahí. ¡Bueno es que a su amigo Hoto lo había ayudado Ren! Y estas semanas no había estado Anita.

Si tenía que admitirlo con Anita todo era más sencillo. Dolorosamente más sencillo. Quiso llorar, pero la verdad, no entendía por qué tenía que estudiar la universidad si era un shaman y sobre todo, cuando ya no había nada de qué preocuparse. La vida sería fácil si descansara en una y escuchara su música favorita.

Miro de nuevo su libreta… llevaba tres párrafos. ¡Por qué tenía que hace una investigación como esa! Suspiro. Tal vez algo de comida le caería bien, o mejor aun una visita al cementerio tal vez encontraría a alguien que le narrara como fue la vida en Japón en 1860.

Quiso llorar para ese instante, si ponía en su bibliografía que lo ayudo un espíritu seguramente lo reprobarían. De nuevo.

Rodo su naranja una vez más, y vio el pesado libro que le prestó su amigo Manta.

No lo entendía, como es que había acabado ese ensayo en menos de tres horas y hecho el doble. Sin duda algunos nacían con inteligencia. Otros como él, nacían. No sabía para que pero lo hacían.

Escribió otro renglón más y se dio cuenta que, seguía sin tener sentido.

-Amidamaru… no podre ¡viviré para siempre como un rechazado! – dijo mirando a su espíritu que había permanecido a su lado sin hacer ruido, observando la tarea de su amo Yoh.

-Usted puede amo Yoh- dijo con la cara más animada posible, sin embargo no dejaba de pensar ¡cómo es que no había podido acabar!

Suspiró de nuevo, y leyó otro pedazo de su libro cuando los sonidos nocturnos y cotidianos aparecieron.

-¡quien como Horo que ya acabó su tarea!- dijo después de escuchar los sonido, mientras el samurái teñía de rojo su rostro. Tal parecía que solo Yoh era inmune a los sonidos de Horo y Ren.

-Amo Yoh, lo mejor es que usted se apure, dentro de unas horas amanecerá y aun no acaba- contestó el samurái ignorando el comentario de "Horo-Horo"

-ya se, ¡les diré que me ayuden!- dijo animado, se levanto de su silla tomó el libro y su cuaderno y en menos de tres minutos estaba afuera del cuarto de sus amigos abriéndolo.- chicos necesito un favor-

-¡Yoh!- escuchó el grito de sus amigos. Luego vio la desesperación de los dos por buscar algo con que cubrirse. La mirada rencorosa del Tao, la risa nerviosa del de Hokkaido y luego, la frustración de los dos.

-¡oye no puedes entrar! – dijo el Tao mientras Yoh se sentaba en su futón en medio de los dos.

- Es que como escuche que están despiertos pensé en que me podían ayudar- miró con preocupación a lo que el Usui trago saliva. Sintió pena por su amigo pero sentía que si lo ayudaba en su pena… el que sufriría seria él. El Tao nunca perdonaba su noche de pasión.

-¡Yoh … son las 4 de la mañana! ¡Sal de aquí!- miro el Tao aun sin creer que fuera posible que Yoh invadiera su privacidad. Eso era mucho para él. Demasiado.

- pero Ren… yo solo pensé que… siendo amigos-

- está bien Yoh… ¿cómo vas?-

-¡Llevo solo unos míseros renglones! No he dormido mucho que digamos, me muero de hambre, Anna no está, ¡Y la tarea es para dentro de unas horas! estoy en mi límite chicos...-

El castaño shaman se veía notoriamente frustrado, suspirando pesadamente.

-¿En serio solo llevas tan poco? Creí que manta te había dado una guía básica para que te dieras una idea, lo demás debería ser pan comido para ti, no sabes cómo me compadezco- Agregó el chino con aires de orgullo al recordar su tarea perfectamente terminada y segura en su portafolio negro. Al menos eso lo hizo olvidar momentáneamente la interrupción de en esos momentos torpe amigo.

-Vamos Ren, no seas tan duro... ¡Te daré una mano, amigo!- Dijo alegremente el Ainu, mientras se medio vestía para poner manos a la obra.

-¡Ja! Pero tú , ¿Exactamente en que le vas a ayudar? Si prácticamente yo hice tu patética y simple tarea en menos de 10 minutos-

-¡Oye, no es verdad! Al menos... la pase en limpio con mi letra para que no sospecharan...

Un suspiro más se dejo escuchar por parte del Asakura. Sin duda la vida era dura, y más a esa hora, con el estomago vacío y con pocas horas de sueño en su sistema.

Ren de inmediato le arrebato los libros que traía consigo el despistado chico, leyendo a una velocidad sorprendente. Pasado un rato de total silencio, lo miró a los ojos.

-Esto es pan comido, te daré una breve explicación así que pon atención, este tema es de nivel básico, y aunque no es referente a mis estudios te lo dejaré claro.

-¡Reen! Los ojos se iluminaron y la sensación de salvación era maravillosa.

En menos de lo que pudiera darse cuenta el chico de audífonos, Ren ya le había resumido todo de un modo tan simple de entender, y resuelto la mayor parte de las dudas del tema, lo había sacado de la habitación rápidamente y le dirigía algunas últimas palabras para que se apresurará lo más amablemente que podía, después de todo se trataba de Yoh y no se le podía subestimar, además estaba el hecho de que le tenía bastante aprecio a su manera.

- Y no entres de nuevo sin permiso, y dedícate a hacer eso de inmediato o sacaré mi cuchilla, ¿Entendido?-

-¡Gracias Horo-Horo, Ren!-

Sonrió y pensó nuevamente en lo maravilloso de tener amigos con los cuales contar en momentos así.

Gracias a la ayuda del Tao, la tarea se había simplificado muchísimo, y exactamente a las 7 en punto terminó, justo a tiempo para poder al menos cambiarse de ropa y dirigirse de inmediato a su escuela. Las ojeras se hicieron un poco más notorias y se le veía exhausto pero satisfecho.

Escuchó los pasos de sus amigos acercarse, probablemente para tomar el desayuno.

-¡Me adelanto Horo, Ren! No quiero llegar tarde a clases, ¡nos vemos en la tarde! Tomó un par de naranjas para devorarlas en el trayecto y con el material en brazo emprendió camino.

-¡Buena suerte, Yoh!, cielos Ren, que bueno que entramos más tarde el día de hoy, pobre de nuestro amigo, en verdad lo compadezco-

Ren caminó hacia el futón en donde se encontraba una pequeña libreta de apuntes, la abrió y analizó unos momentos. Casi se fue para atrás.

-¿Ren, que pasa, porque pones esa cara?-

Unos segundos de silencio.

-No es nada, asegúrate de que haya duraznos y leche, me muero de hambre-

-Hai, hai, al menos no siempre es comida china-

Ren rió bajito mientras el de azules cabellos preparaba el desayuno, en las hojas de la libreta decía sin error alguno que el trabajo de Yoh debía ser entregado para el día de mañana, y no para hoy mismo como había pensado el castaño. Revisó de nuevo las fechas para cerciorarse. No había dudas, bueno, eso le enseñaría a ser más responsable con el cumplimiento de sus deberes, le ayudaría a eliminar el despiste diario en su persona, y también... le serviría de escarmiento por interrumpir aquella noche tan pasional con su amado Hoto-Hoto...

Así es, Ren no cambiaría, ni tampoco Yoh al parecer. Pero al menos procuraría tener una deliciosa comida servida cuando Yoh regresara, cortesía de Hoto Hoto, comandado por Ren y su "extraña" amabilidad.

Yoh era realmente resistente y torpe a su manera, pero al menos cuando se decidía a algo lo cumplía, aún si se le pasaran algunos detalles.

Un gran amigo sin duda, y con la satisfacción de saber que Yoh siempre sería Yoh, se dispuso a disfrutar el desayuno.

Fin

Holly:

Alesshhh mi hijo bello espero que disfrutes de este mini fic que hicimos con mucho cariño para ti Susy y yo, sé que te estás esforzando mucho non! Así que quisimos regalarte algo. Eres un gran amigo. Mucha suerte, tu puedes ¡ve por todo!

Tamy:

Como siempre, es bien divertido escribir junto a Holly , y aún mas si le dedicamos el fic a un buen amigo como lo es Aless, espero te agrade esta pequeña historia hermanito, lo hicimos con las mejores intensiones para que te relajes un poco y sigas esforzándote como hasta ahora.

¡No te rindas , querido Yoh oficial ! Sigue adelante y no te desveles tanto o te hará mal! Como al pobre Yoh-kun

que fué utilizado por nosotras para crear esta chibi-historia basada en hechos

**re-aless** xD ¡Animo siempre resu!

Holly:

No maa! lo de re-aless me mató jajaja Ok estoy usando mucho espacio (huye)


End file.
